Love Is Not An Easy Game To Play
by Teabag Puzzle
Summary: When Alfred and Arthur have been together, Francis still has quite an attachment for the Briton. Let’s see what will happen to those who lost in love game. Warning: love triangle involved.


**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything but the plot.

**Warning**: Rather than a US x UK only story, it is a **US x UK/France x UK** story indeed and the fiction will be portrayed partially in Francis' perspective.

**Summary**: When Alfred and Arthur have been together, Francis still has quite an attachment for the Briton. Let's see what will happen to those who lost in love game.

It was a perfect day with slight sunshine investing the whole city. Francis got nothing to do so he hanged out in the streets for a while, then headed to a bar and wanted to get himself a drink.

At the counter sit a man with short brown hair who looked familiar. Francis soon recognized he was Antonio. What a coincidence. Francis walked up to the Spain guy and gave him a pat on the man's shoulder.

"Long time no see, Antonio. How's it going?" his voice delightful and airy. It was always pleasant to bump into an ace buddy when you felt bored to death. "Bloody Mary? Are you that crazy about tomatoes?" Noticing what his friend was drinking about, Francis chuckled. If only Gilbert were here, he thought, they could throw an exciting party, drinking, laughing, recalling the past and renewing their friendship. Anyway, that guy was busy chasing lovely Elizabeth, how could he spare time for two unattractive guys?

"Oh come on, you know I can't live without those lovely vegetables! I bet you'll order red wine, right? " Antonio smirked, drained the goblet and asked the waiter for a bottle of Côtes de Provence red wine. "It's my treat." He grinned at his old pal.

Since the bar is fairly capacious and the light was dim, neither of them had noticed there were some other friends in the bar, till an abrupt quarrel crashed into their ears. They looked in the direction of the noise and found in a corner stood two young men.

"I've told you thousands of times! If we went back to the past, I would still choose to be independent, without _any_ hesitation!" The taller form turned to be Alfred. The young man seemed to be quite impatient and obviously, he got a little angry.

"Are you THAT happy to leave me, you utter idiot? What the bloody hell was that _give me liberty or give me death_? I devoted all I'd got to hold up a sky for you, I cultivated you to be prosperous from fields to cities, and was that the way you repaid me?" With a flush creeping up his cheek, the other blonde, Arthur, angrily shouted at his partner. It seemed he got drunk because usually he wouldn't be so rude to others.

"Oh damn it! You are always talking about that!" Alfred frowned, as he rubbed the back of his head, "Well, I really appreciate what you did for me but you can't deny at that point you did get in the way. I needed to break free, for my people and myself too. I had no choice but…"

"Shut up, you miserable git!" Arthur punched him hard on his shoulder. "Was I gone from adorable brother to obstacle so fast? Ha-ha, I can't believe that lovely boy turned out to be a shameless jerk that can stand in front of me and deliver such despicable speech!" It sounded like his temper would give rise to an explosion at any minute.

"That's all I want to hear." Alfred grabbed Arthur's hands, took them into his and said, "I'm not that little boy I used to be. Would you please," He was almost begging, "please stop dwelling on the past? Anyway, I still love you. We need to forge on!" He quickly pulled Arthur closer to his face, and pecked the shorter man on his plump lips, which made the Briton freeze up at once.

Snapping out of the surprise after a while, Arthur thrust his partner aside and cried, "Great liar! Had you ever care for my feeling a little bit, you would never have rebelled against me in that cruel way, you egocentric idiot!"

You would never know how my heart collapsed into ashes out of your independence that even time wasn't capable of healing the scars. You would never know how my jigsaw of memories broke into numerous pieces and how difficult and time-consuming for me to put them all together in good repair. You would never know how I lived through the wartime with empty mind, unable to go to sleep day and night. You would never know how I creeping, kneeling, pleaded with Francis in utter desperation and said, "Francis, take me away, please, anywhere!" without _any_ dignity after you winning the war.

"How dare you now stand here and say you LOVE me?"

Arthur let out a gasp of air and all of a sudden, hit Alfred smack in the face angrily, his lips vibrating. Without a moment's thought, he stormed out, not even looking back.

Alfred crumpled to the floor, burying his head into arms. He really didn't know what was wrong with them and what he could do to make up for the past. He swore he had strained every nerve to win back Arthur's pure smile, yet how things stacked up today? He failed to figure out the reason.

The American only heard slight sounds of his teardrops smashing upon the floor, one by one, fairly clear even the bar was overwhelmed by noise.

"It seems like I should touch the matter." Francis slammed down his wine bottle and stood up but his mid arm was grabbed by Antonio immediately.

"Man, I know the feeling, but it's none of your business. They need to deal with it themselves." The Spanish put on a serious face with frowning eyebrows and narrowed eyes instead of his usually giggly face, giving away his concern and worry.

"Thank you, man. But…I just can't leave him alone like THAT. He didn't know what he was doing." Francis wrenched his arm away and dashed out of the bar rapidly.


End file.
